Qui vivra verra
by Lizeldia
Summary: Reina est une fille qui mène une vie tout à fait normale jusqu'au jour où elle et sa famille déménagent à Konoha. Elle découvrira bien vite que ce village n'est pas si calme qu'elle le croyait. Entre mensonges, entraînements et amour, sa vie ne sera pas de tout repos. Et puis, qui est ce beaux jeune homme au yeux aigue-marine ?
1. Prologue

Pourquoi on déménager déjà ? Ah, oui; pour le travail de mon père. « Quelle joie! » pensais-je ironiquement. Je déteste déménager. Et puis je ne connais rien de l'endroit où l'on va emménager. Mais bon, autant voir le bon côté des choses, le village devrait être assez calme selon mes parents c'est déjà ça. En tout cas, on est quand même serrés dans cette voiture; entre ma sœur, moi, nos quatre chats et les bagages qu'il manquait, c'est assez étroit.

-On est bientôt arrivé ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, regarde nous y voilà me répondit ma mère.

Ah oui, effectivement. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt calme ce village. « Konoha », hein.

Doucement, la voiture s'arrêta devant une belle maison. Elle avait l'air grande et vieille avec sa façade en pierre. Elle n'était pas trop proche des autres maisons ; tant mieux ! Je passais le grand portail de ma nouvelle demeure d'un air émerveillée. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus quand je remarquais que nous avions même droit à un jardin pas si petit que celui auquel je m'attendais. Des cartons qui avaient été déposés là la veille siégeaient devant les trois marches menant à la porte en bois de la maison.

-Elle est magnifique ! Murmurais-je.

-Oui elle n'est pas mal répond ma sœur.

-Elle est vraiment trop belle, hein ?

-Oui mon amour! assure mon père à ma mère en ouvrant la porte de notre nouvelle demeure.

Aussitôt ouverte, je m'infiltre à l'intérieur et découvre une maison de rêve avec en prime, une cheminée au salon du bas. Une fois le tour de ce petit bijou finit, j'ai dû aider à rentrer et ranger les cartons. J'ai déjà choisit ma chambre, une où il y a un balcon. Ma sœur et moi avons tout l'étage rien que pour toute les deux; c'est à dire nos deux chambres, une chambre d'ami, une salle de bain, des toilettes ainsi qu'un salon ouvert, sans porte au bout du couloir.

Le soir arriva vite et nous nous mîmes à table.

-Alors, vous vous sentez bien dans cette maison ?

-Oui, mon père.

-Elle est géniale !

-Ça m'aurais étonné aussi rit-il.

-Prête pour ta rentrée en seconde sœurette ? Demanda ma sœur.

-Un peu stressée mais oui, il le faut bien dis-je d'un ton résigné.

-Le lycée n'est pas si loin que ça, je t'emmènerais en voiture le premier jour mais tu iras à pied les prochains jours m'apprit ma mère.

-D'accord.

Et le repas se continua en toute tranquillité.

Après avoir mangé, je montais dans ma chambre et préparais mon sac pour le lendemain puis je me mis au lit et m'endormis rapidement.


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! Je vais essayer de poster un weekend sur deux. Merci de me lire et bonne lecture ;). Je rappelle que Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Je me levais tôt ce matin là. Après m'être douchée, je m'habillais, pris mon sac et descendis déjeuner.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Bonjour maman dis-je en l'embrassant. Bof, je dors pas toujours très bien la veille des rentrées. Et toi, bien dormi ?

-oui, très bien.

-Mais où sont papa et Hastuko ? Demandais-je en me doutant déjà la réponse.

-Ton père est déjà à son travail et ta sœur est parti à sa formation; tu sais, celle sur les lettres anciennes, rajouta t-elle.

-Oui, oui je m'en souviens répondis-je un peu vexé qu'elle sous-estime ma mémoire.

Ma mère finit son petit déjeuner avec moi puis nous prîmes toutes deux la voiture pour aller au lycée.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, aussi j'appréhendais un peu. « idiote; à quoi pense tu ? Ce lycée sera exactement comme tout les autres » me disait mon esprit.

-Nous y voilà ! A ce soir, bonne première journée ! Me souhaita ma mère quand je fus descendus de la voiture.

-Merci, à ce soir la saluais-je.

La voiture se remit en route et ne fus bientôt plus qu'un petit point bleu (la voiture est bleue) à l'horizon.

Je me retournais et scrutais le bâtiment de mas yeux. Il avait l'air assez ancien et d'avoir était réparé plusieurs fois; la cours du devant paraissait spacieuse et abritait quelque grands arbres. Un autre bâtiment se détachait du principal, je l'identifiais comme étant le gymnase.

Je montais les quelques marches pour passer le portail et enfin entrer dans ce fameux lycée. Les étudiants étaient étalés un peu partout mais une masse collée à un mur de l'établissement se détachait du décors. Je m'orientais dans cette direction pour y découvrir le panneau répartissant les élèves dans les classes. Noguchi Reina, Noguchi Reina...trouvé ! Seconde 3, salle A98. Ok, il faut juste que je trouve la salle. A moitié écrasée par la foule, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin à travers cette dernière. Les excès de parfum et les bruit me montaient à la tête. Par miracle, je sortie indemne de cette masse humaine et disparus bien vite dans le premier couloir venu dès que j'entendis un chœur de voix suraigu hurler « Kyaaaa ! Sasuke chéri ! ».

Je ne savais pas qui était ce Sasuke mais je le plaignais ! C'est dépitée de voir tant d'idiotie de la part de ces filles que je décidais de ne pas faire attention à elles.

Je passais la porte de la A98 et m'assis à une place libre plutôt reculée, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la cours d'entrée. La pièce se remplissait peu à peu et j'eus tout le loisir de remarquer que certaines des groupies aperçues plus tôt peuplaient ma classe. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas que cela ! D'ailleurs un certain groupe attira mon attention. Il était composé d'une fille aux cheveux roses pâle -pourquoi pas ? Pensais-je-, d'une autre fille aux cheveux noir composé de reflets bleu encre et aux yeux pâle, d'un garçon blond comme les blés aux yeux océan et d'un dernier aux cheveux corbeau et yeux charbon.

-Kya! Sasuké d'amour! On est dans la même classe! S'écria une fille à la chevelure blonde avant de se précipiter sur lui accompagnée de deux autre fans aux cheveux vert et violet.

-Wouaw! Ça craint! Me dis-je à basse voix -autant ne pas s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour.

-N'est ce pas ? Répondit une fille à la peau bronzée, aux yeux et cheveux chocolat.

Elle était assise à la table jouxtant la mienne.

-Toi non plus tu ne supporte pas ce genre de fille ? Alors on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux continua-t-elle. Moi c'est Tenten, et toi ?

Elle avait l'air assez sympa cette fille.

-Moi c'est Reina et effectivement je méprise ce genre de fille lui assurais-je avec une mine de dégoût.

-Pauvre Sasuke ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il endure reprit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oui, ça ne doit pas être facile confirmais-je.

-Surtout que c'est comme ça depuis qu'il est petit m'apprit-elle.

-C'est un ami ?

Elle fit une petite moue avant de répondre.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas un ennemi non plus. Disons que c'est un camarade.

J'hochais la tête.

-Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin fit-elle remarquer.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Tu verras, c'est assez cool ici me confia t-elle. Je te présenterais à deux trois amis si tu veux.

J'hésitais mais finis par accepter. Tenten était sympa alors pourquoi pas eux?

La sonnerie retenti et les derniers élèves entrèrent dans la classe mais personne ne rejoignait sa place. Je devais faire une tête intriguée car ma nouvelle voisine de table me précisa que notre professeur principal se nommait Kakashi Hatake et que la ponctualité était loin d'être son fort.

* * *

Désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais avec l'histoire des arts qui approche, je n'ai pas le temps de tout taper à l'ordinateur. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Review ? ;)


End file.
